1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting a saddle of a fitness apparatus, and more particularly, to a mechanism that ensures an optimal adjustment by moving a saddle tube and a saddle in all directions, thereby meeting all of the use requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well-known, many of the fitness apparatuses (such as fitness bikes, rowing exercise apparatuses, etc.) have a saddle for a rider to take a fitness exercise. In order to achieve a smooth operation of the fitness apparatus for every operator, the saddle is movably mounted for operators with different height.
The conventional mechanism for adjusting a saddle of a fitness apparatus ensures only an up-and-down adjustment in vertical or slanting vertical direction. As a result, the operator has no other choice than to inactively accept a single exercise position according to his body height. This position can even not meet the requirements of the sitting comfort and the personal height of the operator. This requires a further improvement.